Seto Kaiba's Bad Day
by KittyCatz
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a bad day and these are his thoughts. Please Review! Also posted on Mediaminer.org
1. Default Chapter

Seto Kaiba's Bad Day  
  
Ch.1  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own it  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()!@#%^&*()  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeppppp Beeeeeeeppp!" my alarm buzzed.   
  
Great another...day.  
  
Should I wonder why I have wet stuff in my bed?   
  
Oh...yeah.   
  
That dream with him, that Yugi kid.  
  
Time to take a shower.  
  
Damn.  
  
The showerhead broke.  
  
AND my shower gel spilled all over the tub, which in turn made  
  
me slip and break...almost every bone in my body!  
  
I can tell today is going to be well...hell. Pardon the   
  
uneducated ryhme, its too early to be thinking.  
  
Now to get-AH!!  
  
Damn those wretched fan girls!  
  
Always taking pictures of me!  
  
I mean sure I'm sexy, but come on!  
  
Right when I'm just coming out of the shower with only a towel on?  
  
And, sob, my BEST trenchcoat...DIRTY!  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
Because of that damn housekeeper of mine!  
  
I mean its...bleach!  
  
Oh someones getting fiered.  
  
And onto the mail...  
  
bill...  
  
death threat...  
  
love letter...  
  
another bill...  
  
another death threat...  
  
another love letter...  
  
and another bill...  
  
and another death threat...  
  
and another love letter...  
  
Oh and guess what?  
  
ANOTHER death threat.  
  
Great.  
  
And oh, its snowing.  
  
I HATE snow.  
  
Mokuba LOVES it.  
  
Loves the stuff.  
  
Ohhhh but he didn't have the experience I had.  
  
You know those orphan boys can be MEAN!  
  
Ohhh sooo mean!  
  
And what do we have here?  
  
People in my house?  
  
Un-invited people!  
  
....Moving People...  
  
What?  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
"Well, Seto, if you promise not to be mad..."  
  
"Yeah, I promise..."  
  
"Pegasus...he bought your company out ane we're..."  
  
"Yes?" Oh I expect the worst.  
  
"We're...bankrupt. And we lost the home. And the summer cottage and...pretty much everything else."  
  
Bankrupt.  
  
BANKRUPT?!  
  
WHY?  
  
HOW IN HELL DID HE?!  
  
"B-But theres good news Big Bro!"  
  
Oh, dear...should I ask?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi is letting us stay with him and Yami. And I already said we're staying!"  
  
I-I...don't know what to say.  
  
Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnngggg!!  
  
Ah, the phone. "Hello? This is Seto Kaiba speaking."  
  
"Hello? This is the mayor! Hurry girls! My pickle jar is stuck! And Townsville is in trouble!"  
  
*click*  
  
WTF?   
  
Girls?   
  
Pickle jars?   
  
Townsville?  
  
Oh yeah. Today's gonna be horrible.  
  
ABSOLUTLY horrible.  
  
BAD.  
  
CRAZY.  
  
And any other words that I do not care to list.  
  
AND I'M STILL IN MY TOWEL!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think I'm going to scream.  
  
Or die.  
  
Somebody...help me.  
  
Somebody other than Yugi, Pegasus...alright everyone in the whole world!  
  
I'm almost dead.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
Pegasus.  
  
Bankrupt.  
  
Yugi...living with.  
  
Oh damn.  
  
sigh.  
  
Today is going to be a...interesting day.  
  
Yep.  
  
Very interesting.  
  
Very interesting indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...whatcha think? Did I destroy Kaiba enough?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chappie 2

Seto Kaiba's Bad Day  
  
CH.2  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! The torture continues!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kaiba!"  
  
"Oh...hey Yugi."  
  
"YAMI! Come downstairs! We have a guest!"  
  
"Do I have to? I don't want to talk to him!"  
  
"What? Is the almighty pharaoh Yami afraid?"  
  
"SETO!"  
  
"Sorry Mokuba couldn't resist."  
  
"Well, no more. You hear me Seto?"  
  
Taking orders from my little brother...this is  
  
my life...sad, sad, sad.  
  
"Alright, alright. Yugi, just don't let Mokuba   
  
have sugar."  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Please stop the humanity!  
  
*twitch*  
  
Look at him!  
  
That damn happy face!  
  
...oh, no.  
  
That sounded sooo wrong!  
  
I just meant he's too happy!  
  
It sounded like I had feelings for THAT!  
  
It was just a dream!  
  
*shudder*  
  
A BAD dream...  
  
*sob*  
  
A wet dream.  
  
"Kaiba? Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah...just peachy. Just stop smiling."  
  
PLEASE?!  
  
"Sure, ok. So this is the Turtle Game   
  
Shop...whatcha think?"  
  
"I think it su-ow!"  
  
MOKUBA! DON'T JAB ME WITH...wait I'm not saying  
  
this out load!  
  
"Big brother..."  
  
Mokuba? Menacing?  
  
*sigh*  
  
ok...  
  
I'll try it again.  
  
"I-It's great Yugi."  
  
*twitch*  
  
My mouth...  
  
has been...  
  
POISIONED!  
  
IT BUUURRRNNNSSS!!!!!!  
  
I...me, Seto Kaiba...  
  
giving a compliment to YUGI.  
  
I mean its YUGI.  
  
*gasp*  
  
NO!  
  
HE'S SMILING AGAIN!  
  
NOOOOO!  
  
HE'S TOO HAPPY!  
  
WWWAAAYYY TOO HAPPY!  
  
"Yugi...I thought I told you not to smile."  
  
"Umm, ok. Why?"  
  
"It's creepy."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
HAHA!  
  
Now, he's sad!  
  
Oh...  
  
Yami's mad.  
  
And I mean pissed.  
  
Got to say something!  
  
"Sooo where do I stay?"  
  
"In Yugi and my room...Mokuba can sleep on the   
  
couch."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
D-did he just say?  
  
"Oh, this'll be great Kaiba! We all can have   
  
like a prolonged sleepover or something!   
  
Just...don't hurt my grandfather, again, ok?"  
  
Heh Heh.  
  
"...ok."  
  
Once again...HELP!  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I'm so going to die!  
  
"And we can have it like it was in Ancient   
  
Times where you, Kaiba, were the High Priest   
  
and I was the Pharaoh, and you served me!"  
  
No.  
  
NO!  
  
PLEASE NO!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Kaiba is going insane-er.  
  
R&R, please.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed! 


End file.
